omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
MOVE＊MENTER
MOVE＊MENTER is an insert song in Omega Quintet. It was officially released on the Omega Quintet PV Songs album on Dec 10, 2014. Credits *'Lyrics': Erika Masaki *'Composer/Orchestration': Yusuke Itagaki *'Singers':*ω*Quintet (Omega Quintet) **Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyoda), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Videos |-|Group PV= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Ready Go! hashiridasou yo DOKI DOKI no SUTANBAI OK Crazyna gurai ga ii no sou janakya TAIKUTSU desho? tanoshii KOTO dake wo ne Pick Up shitekou HITORI yori mo FUTARI yori mo minna de HAJIMEyou zettaiteki ANSA- Going on MOVEMENT! HONMONO no SUTO-RI- makiokose saikousoku SENSA- Growing the MOVEMENT! sorezore no PAWA- kasanariaeba mieru yo… Miracle Brand New Happy Days!! Shaking heart tomaranai yo ne me no mae no SHIGUNARU All Right! Spicyna TORAPPU datte ajiwaeba DERISHASU nano WAGAMAMAna MO-DO de Runaway shitekou rankiryuu mo HARIKE-N mo issho ni kaketekou honnouteki RANNA- Going on MOVEMENT! okimari no SUTAIRU ja TSUMARANAI saisentan RE-DA- Growing the MOVEMENT! kasoku shiteku ne egao no SHINAJI- koko kara Special Shiny Happy Days!! kandouteki FYU-CHA- Going on MOVEMENT! sekai goto uchuu goto makikonde Go! saishuukei MEIKA- Growing the MOVEMENT! kitto hitori ja mirarenai basho ikeru yo Wonderful Pleasure Happy Days!! zettaiteki ANSA- Going on MOVEMENT! HONMONO no SUTO-RI- makiokose saikousoku SENSA- Growing the MOVEMENT! sorezore no PAWA- kasanariaeba mieru yo… Miracle Brand New Happy Days!! (zettaiteki ANSA- Going on MOVEMENT!) (saikousoku SENSA- Growing the MOVEMENT!) |-|Kanji= Ready Go！　走り出そうよ ドキドキのスタンバイOK Crazyなぐらいがイイの そうじゃなきゃタイクツでしょ？ 楽しいコトだけをね　Pick Upしてこう ヒトリよりも、フタリよりも みんなでハジメよう 絶対的アンサー　Going on MOVEMENT！ ホンモノのストーリー巻き起こせ 最高速センサー　Growing the MOVEMENT！ それぞれのパワー　重なりあえば 見えるよ… Miracle Brand New Happy Days！！ Shaking heart　止まらないよね 目の前のシグナルは　All Right！ Spicyなトラップだって 味わえばデリシャスなの ワガママなモードで　Runwayしてこう 乱気流も、ハリケーンも 一緒に駆けてこう 本能的ランナー　Going on MOVEMENT！ お決まりのスタイルじゃツマラナイ 最先端レーダー　Growing the MOVEMENT！ 加速してくね　笑顔のシナジー ここから… Special shiny Happy Days！！ 感動的フューチャー　Going on MOVEMENT！ 世界ごと宇宙ごと―――巻き込んでGo！ 最終形メイカー　Growing the MOVEMENT！ きっと一人じゃ　見られない場所 行けるよ… Wonderful Pleasure Happy Days！！ 絶対的アンサー　Going on MOVEMENT！ ホンモノのストーリー巻き起こせ 最高速センサー　Growing the MOVEMENT！ それぞれのパワー　重なりあえば 見えるよ… Miracle Brand New Happy Days！！ (絶対的アンサー　Going on MOVEMENT！) (最高速センサー　Growing the MOVEMENT！) |-|English= Ready Go! I’ll run ahead! In stand by to make my heart beat faster! It’s fine if it gets a bit crazy because any other way and it will be boring, right? Let’s find those fun things and Pick Up! Instead of being alone, or just the two of us, let’s all start this together! My definite answer Going on MOVEMENT! I’ll create my own real story! My high speed sensor Growing the MOVEMENT! If we join each and every one of our powers we’ll be able to see… Miracle Brand New Happy Days!! Shaking heart, it won’t stop! The signal right before me says it’s All Right! Even if I fall into a spicy trap, once you get a taste of it, it can be delicious! I’ll be selfish and Runaway with it! Together we’ll run through the turbulence and even through a hurricane! I’m a runner running on instincts! Going on MOVEMENT! A style already decided upon is boring. State of the art radar, Growing the MOVEMENT! I’ll go faster, okay? My smile’s synergy will from now on bring… Special Shiny Happy Days!! For an emotional future, Going on MOVEMENT! I’ll take the world and even universe with me and Go! Complete maker, Growing the MOVEMENT! I’m sure I can reach that place I couldn’t see when I was alone. Wonderful Pleasure Happy Days!! My definite answer Going on MOVEMENT! I’ll create my own real story! My high speed sensor Growing the MOVEMENT! If we join each and every one of our powers we’ll be able to see… Miracle Brand New Happy Days!! (My definite answer Going on MOVEMENT!) (My high speed sensor Growing the MOVEMENT!) Category:Music